


The Keeper - the Images

by PalyGirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragonstone Cave Drawings, Gen, Whites Swirly Symbols, army of the dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalyGirl/pseuds/PalyGirl
Summary: Images to support my theories for The Keeper





	1. Chapter 1

White's first symbol made of horse parts:


	2. Ned Umber Image

Umber Image:


	3. Human Body Parts Image

Human Body Parts Image:


	4. Dragonstone Spirals

Dragonstone spirals:


	5. Babydoll Brienne

Credit: Moony Sami@Sami829

Just added because it's SO cute!


	6. Duncan - Dondarrion - Dayne Sigils

Sigils:

Ser Duncan the Tall (shooting star over a elm tree)

House Dondarrion (forked lightening bolt surrounded by four-pointed stars)

House Dayne (crossed sword and falling star)


	7. House Tarth

Sigil for House Nymeros Martell (red sun pierced by a spear on an orange plate)

Sigil for House Tarth (yellow sun on pink background alternating with white crescent moon on a blue background)


	8. Aegon Martell Targaryen

Sigil of Aegon Martell Targaryen (aka Young Griff) - the Targaryen three-headed dragon inside the Nymeros Martell sun holding the spear that pierces the sun

Credit: _Aldarion_


	9. The Army of the Dead

The Night King with his magical sword, White Walkers and the Army of the Dead

Credit: HBO


	10. Dragonstone carvings

Dragon carvings at Dragonstone 

From the Chamber of the Painted Table (Hi Davos!) From the gates of Dragonstone


End file.
